


Say Goodbye

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, just goodbyes, kinda sad, no romantic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: 10 years after Stephanie arrived, 10 years after Sportacus began protecting Lazytown, they have to say goodbye.





	

It was time.

Sportacus had dreaded this day. He always knew it would come. He could only stay for so long. That was the life of an Elf like him. His magic was weakening. He could no longer protect the town.

He couldn't bring himself to exit his airship yet. He watched from the skies, as the kids- well he can't really call them kids, they were all almost 18- played. They had no idea what was about to happen. He could see the Mayor and Bessie watching them play as well.

He could feel a tear slip down his face as he finally decided to face them. He slowly climbed down the ladder.

"Hey Sportacus!" Stephanie waved at him, and his heart clenched. 10 years ago she came here, and changed the town for the better. 

"Hello, guys." His voice sounded strange, even to his own ears.

"Sportacus are you okay?" They gathered around him, and he gave them a sad smile.

"You all grew up very fast. You're all amazing adults now. I can't wait to hear about how you all changed the world." He said, looking at each of them.

"Sportacus, you're acting strange." Stephanie lifted his head up, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Stephanie, I hope you never stop being the amazing girl I met 10 years ago." He said, taking her hand.

"Sportacus, I won't. Now what's going?" She had tears in her eyes. She knew. She just wanted to hear it, out loud.

"It's time for me to go." His voice broke halfway through. They hadn't said leaving would be this hard. Of course, with how close he had gotten to the kids, he should have figured it out himself.

"What do you mean, 'go'?" Pixel's voice was small, quiet. 

"My time is over. My magic is nearly gone. It's time for Number 11." Sportacus wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of them.

"Sportacus, you can't go! You belong here, in Lazytown!" Trixie cried.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back to my homeland. They have called me back." He could barely look them in the eyes. They all looked so heartbroken, so scared.

"Stingy, I'm so proud of how much you've grown." Sportacus said, hugging him.

"Sportacus, how could you leave after so long?" Stingy was crying now, too.

"Ziggy, never give up on any of your dreams." He pulled Ziggy in for hug.

"Sportacus,please don't go!" Ziggy sniffled.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Sportacus turned to Trixie.

"Keep them safe, Trixie?" He asked. 

"Of course." She hugged him, trying her best not to cry.

"Pixel, I expect to see you on T.V. one of these days, for one of your inventions." Sportacus unclipped his backpack, and handed it to him. "I won't need this anymore."

"I'll keep it safe for you." Pixel promised, giving him a strong hug.

"Guys, whether you stay in Lazytown, or explore the world, I'll keep an eye on you, okay?" Sportacus tapped his crystal.

"Thank you for protecting our town for so long, Sportacus. We'll make sure you're remembered." The Mayor promised.

"It was my honor. I love this town, and everyone in it."

"Why's everyone crying?" Robbie had joined the group, looking over all of them.

"Sportacus is leaving, forever." Stephanie wiped away her tears.

"After 10 years, Sportacus?" Robbie asked.

"It's time for Number 11." He said. 

"It's been a good run. Believe it or not, I will miss you, you blue kangaroo." Robbie pulled him in for a hug.

"Keep the town safe for me, Robbie?" Sportacus asked.

"I'm not a hero, but I'll try." Robbie smiled.

"I have to go guys. Number 11 will be here soon." Sportacus pulled them all in for a final hug.

"We'll miss you Sportacus. We'll never forget you." Stephanie promised. He waved as he began climbing the ladder.

Once in his airship, he looked down, one final time over Lazytown. Everyone was still gathered below, waving him goodbye. He waved, and began pedaling, leaving his home for the last time. 

"Goodbye, Lazytown."

~

"So, this is the infamous Lazytown?"

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked, turning to look at the stranger.

"Well, I'm Number 11!"


End file.
